Witches Are a Pain in the Ass
by Eliliyah
Summary: Klaus gets cursed by a very pissed off witch when a century's worth of his sex tapes accidentally go viral. His quest to break it leads him to the world's last living siphon. When Caroline isn't busy majoring in Occult Studies, she's secretly obsessing over her mystery man. Hilarity ensues when her favorite star abducts her to help him find his mojo, but all magic comes w/ a price.
1. White Oak Ass

A/N Written for 2020 New Year's Day Klaroline Gift Exchange.

Prompts were: Caroline meets her favorite porn star, Klaus, for the first time. Klaus kidnaps witch!Caroline and uses her as his go-to witch. Klaus and Caroline are mates. Naturally, I had to use all of them.

* * *

Chapter One – White Oak Ass

_"Young, old, dead, or alive, witches are a pain in the ass."_ – Klaus Mikaelson

It happened again. Damnit. She went through more sets of sheets that way.

Caroline Forbes was a college junior majoring in occult studies at Tulane University in New Orleans, Louisiana. She had a bit of an obsession with magic as she couldn't produce any of her own. The young blonde student was the product of a one-time drunken sperm donation. Liz Forbes got drunk. Guy looked hot. Clumsy sex in the back office of a grungy bar. Guy vanished into the night. Nine months later, baby blondie. Nine years later, a sleepover at the Bennet household led to some seriously spooky voodoo. Liz freaked. Caroline never went home. Nine more years later, DNA testing found her father, Bill Forbes of the Gemini Coven. She reached out. He reached back... with a big, fat check and a note to keep her arms to herself as she was an abomination. Apparently, siphoning magic was a big no-no in the supernatural world. Who knew?

Fast forward to six months ago. On the day she turned 21, she was in her dorm watching porn and minding her own business when her roommate, and lifelong best friend and natural witch, Bonnie Bennet, came bursting in with a feral gleam in her hazel eyes. Clutched in her tiny fist was a flash drive containing a series of folders titled, "White Oak Ass." The cocoa-skinned pre-med student started babbling incoherently about the greatest collection of supernatural porn the deep web had ever seen. She dragged Caroline into the living room and cast a century's worth of home-made sex tapes on their 60 in flat screen. They'd missed classes for the next three days. The man on the tape was clearly a vampire as he never aged and had an obvious fetish for blood play... among MANY other fetishes.

Bonnie was more into the hundreds of women on the tapes, but Caroline could not stop staring at whoever the hell the hottest vampire in the history of hotness was that could fuck for hours in every position imaginable. He was prolific. Everything she had ever imagined, and plenty of things she hadn't, this Adonis had done. And he'd done it all A LOT. They had named him after the Greek God of beauty and desire because their third musketeer, Lexi Branson, got sick of hearing the bubbly blonde refer to him as "that hot vamp with the monster cock." Lexi was a vampire herself, turned centuries before. She'd been their assigned roommate freshman year. The girls walked in on the immortal mid-coitus with their best guy friend, Stefan Salvatore, also a vampire. When she'd tried to compel the memory of her taking it up the ass from their witchy minds, all three of the undercover supernaturals had burst into laughter and welcomed her to the family. Stefan had a vampire brother out there somewhere, but he was a dick and nobody liked him. When he'd run off with their old BFF, Elena, they'd been glad to get rid of them both. Three years later, Stexi were still a thing, and so was their Friday night Adonis porn party on the big screen.

Caroline had had a long-term boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood, but they'd broken up when she kept moaning Adonis in her sleep. Ever since she saw that big, beautiful monster cock, nothing but those sex tapes could get her off. She'd even convinced Bonnie to take one for the team and eat her out, but she hadn't been able to finish until she put Adonis on in the background. That man knew what to do with his tongue. That was what she had been dreaming about when she woke up horny and used her vibrator until she ruined ANOTHER set of sheets. She needed to start buying in bulk.

Lexi was majoring in computer science this time around. She'd done her best trying to track the torrent Bonnie had somehow stumbled upon, but so far none of them had any idea who Caroline's secret obsession might be. What they all knew was that watching the single girl try to hide her blush was the highlight of their week. They'd started taking bets on how long she would make it before she had to excuse herself. They were nowhere near the end of the files, but when they discovered one that worked, they'd take turns trying to sneak it into the queue without her noticing.

The films appeared to have begun around the early 20th century. The oldest ones didn't even have sound. It had taken Caroline decades to figure out that Adonis had a hot British accent to go with his rock-hard abs. She'd flashed to her bedroom the second she heard him growl, "Come for me, sweetheart." That voice played over and over in her head on a loop. She was driven to distraction day in and day out.

The young blonde dragged herself out of bed and tossed the sheets in the wicker hamper on the way to the bathroom. She'd been imagining his undead body pressing hers up against the steamy wall of the shower when Lexi barged in to drag her to their noon classes. The frustrated blonde had to suffer through the final in Honors Practical Applications of Ancient Native American Artifacts. Not only was she pissed that her ill-timed roommate had interrupted her pre-orgasm, but she was angry at herself for forgetting to study.

It had been all Stefan's fault!

Her token guy friend had found a recording from the late 1960s in which Adonis had made excellent use of one of the first cordless vibrators. She had come almost as many times as his co-star with her modern edition. She was sure if he ever looked at her with that feral gleam in his eye and called her his "sweetheart," multiple orgasms wouldn't be a problem.

Caroline's mind had begun to wander back to the summer of love when a sharp pain jolted her in the neck. Before she could cry out for her mysterious Adonis, the world had gone black.

* * *

Crying was not high on her list of priorities when the only known living siphon woke up in the back of an oversized SUV with a burlap sack over her head. Murder was near the top, second only to rolling her eyes in the dark and mouthing her favorite word, "Seriously?!" when she realized her bindings were enchanted handcuffs.

Did these idiots not understand siphoning? Amateurs.

It had taken her less than thirty seconds to drain all the magic from the heavy iron chains and less than that to magically break the lock. Now all she had to do was wait for these morons to stop and she'd be able to make a run for it. She carefully rolled onto her side with her back to the trunk so her miserable excuses for kidnappers wouldn't notice that she'd slipped out of their lame-ass restraints. Exhaling with a huff, she resigned herself to playing the helpless maiden until they inevitably pulled off the road. Adonis was big into roleplay. She let herself get lost in one of her favorite fantasies as they coasted along the highway while she imagined what it would be like to star in one of his videos.

Or, like, a lot of them. Whatever.

Fortunately, it wasn't a long ride to wherever it was they were going. She waited patiently until she was roughly yanked out of the SUV by the burlap sack. She flung it off her head as she broke her attacker's nose with a wide swing of the useless iron chains. She saw the driver jump out of the car and quickly swung the cuff into his groin, laughing out loud when he fell to the ground howling in agony. She threw them at his head for good measure before taking off into the Louisiana countryside as fast as her legs would carry her. Regrettably, someone flashed right into her path.

Caroline's eyes widened when she crashed right into Adonis himself. Her jaw dropped when he smirked at her with the dimples of her dreams. Long moments passed before she spoke the only word that came to mind: "_Invisique_." Just like that, she was gone. Unfortunately, Adonis was obviously used to invisibility spells as it took him seconds to flash across the yard and pin her against the stone column of his plantation's mansion. Oh well. She obviously had no reason to run when all she could think about was where he kept the camera. She'd just needed a moment to freak out in private before she made a fool of herself.

Even though she knew he couldn't see her, she still held her mouth shut when she squealed, "OhmiGodthehottestvampireinthehistoryofeveristheonewhokidnappedmeifLexiputhimuptothisIwillkissherbutthenI'llkillherohmiGod!"

The vampire had to force himself to suppress an amused smile before it crossed his handsome face and offended the hell out of the one woman he needed to not piss off. The urge to burst out laughing was almost more than he could resist. He let go of her shoulders with his lips pressed together so tightly that he nearly bit through them. When she finally calmed down, he looked right at where her eyes must have been and teased her in a surprisingly pleasant tone for a siphon-napper, "_Invisique_ is a lovely spell when you don't want to be seen, but _Silencia_ is also necessary if you don't want to be heard, either, love."

It was a damn good thing he couldn't see her because her face blushed brighter than an heirloom tomato at her stupid omission. She seriously considered uttering the silencing spell just so he'd be forced to chase her down, but she couldn't remember the incantation... even though he'd just said it. Her entire body also felt a magnetic attraction to her captor that she'd never experienced. She was rooted to the spot and couldn't have moved even had she been so inclined. Which she wasn't. At all. This was a literal dream come true. Why the hell would she want to escape?

Much to her dismay, he took a step back and grinned at her with his charming dimples hidden behind the stubble she'd fantasized about over and over. She was getting wet conceptualizing the feel of the harsh scruff between her legs. Oh, who was she kidding? She'd been soaked since her fantasies on the brief ride over. He waited patiently for several minutes, which for him was a very long time, to allow her a reprieve to compose herself. When she didn't reappear, he smiled at her softly, cerulean blue eyes dancing with mirth.

Finally, he cleared his throat to get her attention, as if he hadn't had it for months. When he spoke, it was in his sexy British accent just like on the tapes, "You've heard of me. Fantastic." She pressed her legs together to ease the ache growing more and more noticeable by the second. "Please allow me to introduce myself anyway. Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus." He extended his hand and delighted in her giddy expression when she finally lifted the spell and took it gladly. He held her eyes while leaning down to kiss her knuckles, leaving fire in his wake. Her knees grew weak and her breath hitched when he rubbed his thumb over her soft skin.

When she was finally able to talk, her words came out in a barely audible stutter. "H-hi. I-I-I'm C-C-Caroline F-Forbes."

"I know," he teased. Of course, he knew who she was. He'd had her abducted for a reason. To his auspicious delight, things were going far better than he'd ever imagined. Considering she was the only siphon any of his contacts had been able to find worldwide, he was incredibly pleased she was so obviously smitten with him. That made his job a whole lot easier. "I'm sure you have questions. I'm happy to give you answers if you'd like to come inside," he said amiably as he gestured to the expansive mansion. Her sole response was to vehemently nod her head up and down.

Which way to the bedroom?

The bubbly blonde was positively giddy when Klaus hooked his arm around her elbow and led her forward. Much to her sexual vexation, he led them through his massive front doors and passed a flight of hardwood steps to the parlor. "May I offer you a drink?" he asked politely as he poured himself a glass of bourbon from a crystal decanter.

The siphon shuffled her weight from one foot to another as she awkwardly looked around the large room in the biggest mansion she'd ever seen. "Um, yeah, I guess." She tucked a stray blonde tendril behind her ear and took the textured crystal glass he offered her with a hand she'd have preferred he'd offer to use to soothe the burning between her thighs.

He took a seat on the couch and gestured to an armchair to his right and smirked when she automatically sat down next to him. He looked at her in amusement when she brushed up against him. Realizing their proximity, she smiled bashfully and scooted over to the other end of the couch, tucking her leg beneath her and turning to face him. She sighed, swooning, when she let her eyes rake over his lean body. Unfortunately, he was fully dressed in dark jeans and a grey Henley. Her bright blush returned when she caught him giving her the same look, like he was mentally undressing her.

Well, he could go ahead with that. Undress her. With his hands. Soon. Please. Like, right now. She was practically drooling by the time he started talking. "I take it you have the internet." It wasn't a question, and if it was, he wasn't the brightest vampire in the history of ever. Just the hottest. She shook her head and blinked her eyes a few times. Still way too mortified, and intrigued, to answer, she nodded politely, a rosy hue painting her cheeks.

She was fucking adorable. Klaus couldn't help but imagine how pretty she'd look on camera with her strawberry lips wrapped around his cock. If only...

"I'm having a little problem that I hope you can help with, sweetheart," he began smoothly, pushing away the erotic image. She perked up and nodded excitedly.

Like, "Ariel without her voice in the Little Mermaid bobbing her head up and down at the prince," excited.

"Since you're obviously familiar with my, ah, video collection," he continued awkwardly with a bashful smile of his own, "you're already aware that I've had quite a few... partners..." he said for lack of a better term, "over the years. I happen to like recording myself. I enjoy watching it later."

"Me too," she chimed in before she could stop herself.

God, she was cute. He really needed this to work so he could immortalize her on film.

"Well, that's something we have in common, then," he added with a smirk that made her squirm. He slowly traced his finger down the smooth skin of her arm. "I wonder what other similarities we share," he wondered aloud in a husky whisper. He reveled in it when she shivered as his finger skated over her collarbone.

Klaus let gold bleed into his irises and was delighted at the widening of her sapphire eyes. "What are you?" she asked, fascinated. She knew he was a vampire... but she'd never seen Lexi or Stefan look like that.

"I'm a hybrid. The Original Hybrid, to be exact," he answered proudly. "Half vampire, half werewolf."

"Woah," she said, unable to look away from the double fangs he let extend. She subconsciously leaned closer, accidentally-on-purpose pressing her breast into his palm, as she stared at the sharp points. "I'm a siphon... but I guess you knew that."

"I did," he confirmed. He shifted in his corner of the plush sofa and rested his arm on the back of the luxurious upholstery. She had inched her way over so much that he could have easily pulled her onto his lap... but he had business to discuss before that could happen. "That very unique attribute is why I brought you here."

"You mean abducted me?" she shot back, her mind coming back to her as she remembered her harsh treatment. "You could have called, you know," she scolded, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Didn't have your number, love," he shrugged flippantly. "Would you have come?"

The beautiful siphon rolled her eyes at the obvious innuendo and it brought his dimples back out when she subconsciously rubbed her thighs together. He'd been watching her for weeks... but apparently not close enough to see what movies she and her friends found so amusing week after week. While the fangirling had been cute, and totally unexpected, the fire in her sapphire eyes was exactly what he needed.

She was his only hope.


	2. Adonis Unzipped

Chapter Two – Adonis Unzipped

_"When soul meets soul on lovers' lips, Hope creates from its own wreck the thing it contemplates. Life may change, but it may fly not. Hope may vanish, but can die not; truth be veiled, but still it burneth; love repulsed, but it returneth."_ – Percy Bysshe Shelley

Klaus needed her and the Original was not the kind of man who give up easily. He would be rid of his curse, however long it took. Of course, he hadn't survived a thousand years without learning to use whatever he could to his advantage. Seduction was far preferable to torture, anyway... at least, in this case. She was a shining star in a dark world and he was a moth to her flame. He slowly raked his eyes up and down her slender figure, blatantly allowing his gaze to linger on her ample breasts. The spring semester was at and end and the balmy days of May had descended upon them. The perky blonde was wearing a tight azure keyhole halter top with a strapless lavender push-up bra that did little to hide the outline of her rock-hard nipples. Her tiny low-rise cuffed hem khaki shorts gave him a generous view of her sun-kissed thighs as she sat with her legs tucked beneath her. When he finally met her sapphire eyes, the feral flash of gold in his left no doubt that he was imagining how she'd look on film.

"If you were on one of my tapes, you would," he teased with a lecherous wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I don't have sex with kidnappers," she replied, eyes narrowing as she tried her best not to let her arousal override her reason.

"Well, you're hardly a kid," he pointed out. "You're an attractive single woman and I'm a prolific lover, as you know," he teased playfully with a raised brow. "Besides, I ordered my minions to escort you, not throw a burlap sack over your head and handcuff you," he added, anger flaring his nostrils as a low rumble emerged from the back of his throat. "They were supposed to..." He paused for a moment to choose his words carefully. "...very firmly suggest you accept my offer to join me for a drink."

Caroline eyed him skeptically as he slowly took a sip of his bourbon. "Most men get their power kick from torture and intimidation. With you, it's drinks and flirting."

He smiled at her in a way that made her lower belly clench. "Well, in your case, I favor hospitality over unpleasantness, but I have been known to change my mind on a whim."

"Well that's obvious, if the number of sex partners you've had is any indication of your attention span," she joked with an airy laugh.

"I felt that I had many charms, but regardless, I am enjoying myself," he replied pleasantly, "and the way I hear it, you have yours as well. You're a very special kind of witch."

"Damn right," she huffed. "Now, tell me why I'm here, Klaus," she demanded, pronouncing his real name slowly as she let it roll off her tongue instead of Adonis. Unfortunately, try as she might, she could not stop picturing him naked.

"Fair enough," he conceded amicably. "As you know, I enjoy recording my various exploits. With the magic of the internet, I was able to have a century's worth of my favorite encounters-"

"There are more?!" she interjected, a hungry look in her eyes.

"Of course, there are more," he replied, offended. "I only selected a few to have memorialized in digital format."

"A few?" she shouted with her eyes bugging out. Was he serious? How much did this guy like to get it on? "There are like a thousand hours!"

"Well, I hardly recorded everything, and what I did I limited to a terabyte to start with," he explained with a shrug. "Although, I may very well leave the rest as they are," he added darkly, piquing her curiosity. She sat up a little straighter and watched him carefully. "Before I tell you the rest, I want you to know that all of the women did agree to being recorded," he continued seriously. "However, as I'm sure you are aware, many of those tapes were produced before digital recording was an option. Many of my past partners are no longer with us to garner permission for the transition. Unfortunately," he stopped, a curious expression claiming his visage.

When he didn't resume, Caroline prodded, "Unfortunately... what? Something you want to share with the class?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you looking for a teacher?"

"What?! No!" she lied. "Seriously? You kidnap me and now you're hitting on me? What kind of a freak are you?"

"I'm every kind of freak, I assure you," he joked, tracing the outline of her underwire and laughing when she smacked him away... after letting his hand linger for just a little too long. "As I was saying, unfortunately, my little brother, Kol, was a bit cross with me." He looked up at her from beneath his long lashes with puppy dog eyes that did not fool her one bit. "I may have left him in a casket with an enchanted dagger in his chest for a century, give or take a few years."

"You did _what?_"

"Well, he was plotting against me! He deserved it," he defended himself petulantly. "That's a debate for another time," he said with a dismissive wave or his hand. "My family and I are over a thousand years old, love. Sibling rivalry can get a tad extreme at times. Breaks up the monotony. Once my older brother, Elijah, removed the dagger, Kol started planning his revenge."

"And that's _my_ problem because...?"

"Alright, fine," he huffed. "I'll get to the point then. Long story short, he stole my computer and uploaded my files to the internet." When her jaw dropped, he pressed a finger to her strawberry pink lips, closing them before she could yell at him. "I assure you that he will be dealt with... as soon as I can find him," he grumbled angrily, releasing her lips when she bit his finger and glared at him. "Many of my partners were, are, witches. I'll spare you the details, but let's just say their revenge involved a rather nasty curse. That curse, and my immediate need to be free of it, is why I brought you here."

Caroline tilted her head to the side and hummed thoughtfully as she processed this new information. "Ok, so, you kidnapped me because you want me to siphon a curse?" He nodded his head once in her direction. "But you don't want to give me the details?" Nod. "Seriously?!" she barked, surprising him with her volume and a dramatic wave of her arms. "How the fuck do you expect me to help you if I don't know what it is I'm supposed to siphon?"

A low rumble emitted from the back of his throat. He wasn't accustomed to anyone questioning him or his authority. "Careful, love," he warned as he let the veins under his eyes blacken for a moment to scare her.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" she sassed.

Or not.

"My best friends are vampires and I'm the only living siphon," she said confidently, tossing her long blonde curls over her shoulder. "You need me." It wasn't a question. It was a fact and they both knew it. That realization, knowing that she knew it, really did cast a shadow of darkness over the hybrid's countenance. "If you want my help, you can start by telling me everything," she said authoritatively. Her interrogation came out in a series of rapid-fire questions before he could argue. "Who cast it? What kind of magic are we talking about? How many witches? Are we talking an individual fuckbuddy or an entire gang bang? When did they cast it? What happened? What did it feel like? What does the curse do? How was it bound? Where was it bound?"

"Alright, alright, slow down, love. You're making me dizzy," he replied, holding up his hand in surrender. "I don't know every last detail."

"Then tell me what you DO know." Klaus narrowed his eyes at the young blonde but she didn't back down. Caroline Forbes would not be cowed, especially not by this asshat. No matter how hot he was. And sexy. And dangerous. And alluring. Nope. Did not matter. She definitely was not going to bow down. Get on her knees, maybe... No, no, she would not let the ache between her thighs distract her. "Now."

The hybrid exhaled hard through his nostrils as he steeled himself for the humiliation that awaited. "The spell originated here in New Orleans with the Deveraux sisters-"

"You fucked SISTERS?" she asked, jaw dropping in intrigued horror.

"Not at the same time," he spat defensively.

Caroline blew out in a whoosh of relief. "Guess there are some things even you don't do."

"There are plenty of things I don't do," he replied resentfully. The air thickened between them as she reflected on all that he DID do... and did A LOT. The slight dilation of her pupils restored his arrogant smirk that was definitely more annoying that hot.

Like, she so totally did not want to climb on top of him.

Not at all.

"But yes, I did fuck them both... just not together... but that's neither here nor there," he continued, enjoying the infinitesimal twitch of her facial muscles that practically advertised how hard she was fighting to maintain her air of regality. "The Deveraux sisters, Sophie and Jane-Anne, were not pleased with my brother's dissemination of our time together. More displeased than Sophie was her paramour, the vampire Marcel Gerard. He's a local leader, of sorts."

"He's a fucking asshole," she interjected, surprising him. "When we moved here, he thought he had some bullshit authority over my friends. Bonnie and I took care of it." A sly smile curled her upper lip as she thought back on the night she and her fellow witch gave that arrogant undead Neanderthal the aneurysm of a lifetime before snapping his neck with a twist of their wrists. "Let's just say we haven't seen him since," she added with a saccharine smile.

A grin spread beneath his stubble. "I think I'm going to like you, Caroline."

"Well, the feeling is NOT mutual," she lied again.

"Of course not," he teased, leaning forward to pull at the keyhole on her halter top. She sucked in a deep breath and squirmed when she felt his finger hot on her chest as he peaked at her creamy breasts. He smirked and let it go before she regained her composure and smacked him again. He'd made his point.

"Get to the point, Klaus."

Not that point. He was stalling and they both knew it. Fuck, this cursed sucked. "My family and I are the Original vampires, myself being the only hybrid. Unlike other vampires, we truly are immortal. The only weapon forged that can bring about our demise was a white oak stake fashioned by our father. He, and the white oak, were dispensed with by myself centuries ago. With the stake gone, we cannot be killed," he explained, the smug smile returning.

"But you can be cursed," she observed smartly, murdering his joy.

When Klaus' face fell, Caroline felt the temperature in the air drop, giving her a chill. "Yes, we can," he confirmed, his voice an icy blade. "The French Quarter Coven performed a ritual known as 'The Harvest' last year."

"I'm familiar," she said proudly, cutting him off as she went into valedictorian mode. "'The Harvest' is performed every third century to appease the ancestors. The ritual requires that four chosen witches, known as the harvest girls, be prepared for a ritual sacrifice that allows their magic to flow back into the earth to strengthen the entire coven's connection to the ancestors. During a period known as 'The Reaping,' the harvest girls are resurrected by the ancestors to reward their descendants for honoring their memory."

The Original nodded his agreement, clearly impressed, and smiled when she preened at his obvious approval of her scholastic abilities. Of course, she had other abilities to demonstrate if he really did want to play teacher... "Marcel made some rather poor life choices after he learned that Sophie had not only betrayed him, but had starred in one of _my_ films. He and I have been at odds for quite some time, you see. He's an old student, of sorts. He took too many liberties with my city while I was away," he explained possessively.

"So, what, you banged his girl to get back at him?" she asked, face twisted in disapproval that for some reason made his undead heart clench.

"No, I banged his girl, as you so poetically put it," he countered, "because I was drunk and bored. They'd had a fight and she came on to me. And before you ask, yes, I did know who she was, and no, I did not care," he added coldly. "If anything, that made it worth taking her home to my camera instead of utilizing the back office at Rousseau's."

Ok, that was so, totally, gross. Not sexy. And not fake not sexy. Seriously not sexy. Eww.

"Needless to say, she was a one-time co-star. Fortunately, Sophie was the target of Marcel's discontent, not me." After a moment, he added deviously, "At least he was smart enough not to come after me for it." He smiled thinking about the way he'd bitten his rival's lieutenant, Diego, when he'd first reclaimed the city. He'd made Marcel beg for his blood to cure the bite. Once his ego had been sated, he generously bit into his own wrist... and dripped the cure all over his boots for the ailing vampire's dying delight. "Sophie, however, was not as wise."

"The sisters cursed you to get back at you for busting up her relationship?" she asked incredulously. "Is everybody in this town, like, twelve?"

"Actually, Jane-Anne is no longer with us," he said casually, making her gasp. "Don't give me that look. It wasn't me," he chided. She exhaled in a whoosh, her shoulders slumping in relief. "Marcel killed her when he caught her trying to curse him."

"What do you mean he 'caught her'?" she asked, making finger quotes. "What, did she go to his front door and start chanting at the balcony?"

Klaus laughed at that, his charming dimples making her breath catch. "Not exactly, love," he chuckled. In a mood swing so rapid it gave the siphon whiplash, the hybrid's face fell and his vocal tone dropped to dangerous. "My old protégé has a secret weapon in the form of the only successfully revived harvest girl, Davina Claire."

"Ohmigod," the blonde spat. "The last harvest was less than a year ago. She's a kid! That jackass kidnapped a little girl?!" she growled angrily.

He nodded darkly. "The real kind of kidnapping. Not the invite-a-witch-over-for-a-drink kind, after which said witch is free to go." Her face fell just a tiny bit at the prospect of leaving and it swung his mercurial mood back to flirty. "Or stay," he added with a twinkle in his azure eyes as he traced the outline of her keyhole once more.

Caroline tried not to giggle at the blatantly sexual offer. "I could be persuaded to stay," she replied, tilting her head to the side as she thought about it. "Live some of the good life."

Klaus inched closer to her and let his hand fall from the back of the couch to her bare shoulder, his fingers grazing her soft skin just enough to make her eyes flutter. "I assure you I can be quite… good… to those who serve me."

And the spell was broken.

The college student scoffed and pulled away… almost. Ok, maybe she didn't pull away. Maybe she leaned into him and bit back a moan when his fingernails traced a line up the back of her neck. "I do not 'serve' anybody," she informed him forcefully. She immediately regretted saying it when his veins briefly spiked black as he tamed his inner beast. So, yeah, ok, _that _was a little scary… But, like, he didn't need to know that, right? "But I'm willing to hear you out," she added placatingly. "_If_ your request in no way involves hurting that little girl."

"I don't hurt children, thank you very much. I have admittedly committed more atrocities over the years than I can count, but there are lines even I would never cross," he snapped, his claw extending just enough to make her jump before he forced it back down. "Sorry, love," he apologized at her yelp. "Didn't mean to scratch you." He gently rubbed the area he'd poked and it was suddenly really, really hard to be mad at him when he made those puppy dog eyes… or wolf eyes… Whatever. The man was hot. Plus, she had kind of just accused him of being a child abuser. Considering he'd just confessed to an innumerable amount of atrocities, perhaps some sexy touching was getting off easy. Getting off easy… Had she really just thought that? Fuck. She needed an orgasm. Soon. Ok, now. Here. On this very comfy couch. Whatever. "Unless you're into that sort of thing, of course," he joked flirtatiously, earning him an eye roll… an extended eye roll that involved momentarily focusing on his burning touch.

The siphon shook her head to clear her thought of the naughty images floating in her mind. "Just get on with the story."

"Right," he said, shaking his own head to clear away similarly filthy thoughts. "As I was saying, Marcel was the sister's original target. From what I understand, he was quite horrible to Sophie. Unfortunately for her, he's far more sadistic than he'd let on when they began seeing each other. He killed Jane-Anne right in front of her. When he allowed Sophie to beg for her life, she offered to turn the curse on me as he'd caught them mid-ritual."

"And now you're stuck with the curse for Marcel," Caroline finished for him, earning her a nod. "Not that I'm promoting murder, but you do know killing the witch who cast the spell ends the curse, right?"

"I'm not an idiot, love," he replied, face deadpan. "Unfortunately, Marcel intends to keep her alive as long as her life is tied to mine. Once you remove it, I'll be having a little chat with my former lover," he said menacingly, giving the young woman chills.

"Ok, well, siphoning a curse is easy enough," she replied calmly. Adonis was not the guy to piss off, apparently. So much for men being either lovers or fighters. Klaus was, well, a hybrid. "What kind of curse is it?" His face darkened, all hints of flirtation gone. "That bad, huh?"

Klaus raked his fingers through his dirty blonde curls and growled, "You have no idea."

"Kinda need to know what I'm sucki-siphoning! What I'm siphoning out of you," she corrected herself quickly, blushing hard and averting her eyes. She looked over at him tentatively when he didn't stop to make fun of her slip. "Not gonna try and cop a feel after that one?"

The Original sighed and let his head fall back against the sofa. "Sweetheart, I would love nothing more than for you to suck it out of me," he groaned, "but you can't. Nobody can." His head rolled to the side just enough to catch her eye. "That's the curse."


	3. Murder Doesn't Do It For Me Anymore

Chapter 3 – Murder Doesn't Do It for Me Anymore

_"Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love."_ – George Eliot

The sunshine haired vampire's sapphire eyes widened as her ruby lips dropped. "They cursed your pen-?!" she shouted in disbelief.

The Original was on top of her before the word left her mouth. "Would you keep your voice down, for fuck's sake?!"

When his eyes flashed gold and hands tightened around her wrists as he held her pinned to the couch, it was hard to focus on anything other than the feel of his rock-hard body on top of her… until she remembered that a certain part of him couldn't get hard. "Sorry," she squeaked from beneath him, her legs involuntarily wrapping around his waist as they stared at each other.

Just because she was paralyzed with arousal didn't mean he was… but he could certainly use it to his advantage. He flicked his gaze suggestively up and down her body as he crushed her with his weight. When he spoke again, he made sure his lips were close enough to brush hers with every word. "So, do you think you can help me?" With his stubble scraping her cheek, coherent thought was impossible. When she looked up at him blankly, he rolled his hips against her pelvis and whispered into her gaping mouth, "Can you do that for me, sweetheart? Can you siphon the curse? Hmm?"

"Can I siphon it with my mouth?" she asked thoughtlessly. How was she supposed to think when freaking Adonis was on top of her? The tapes had started off as black and white pictures flicking on a silent screen. Then had come his voice. Then his coloring. What they'd cruelly deprived her of was his intoxicating scent. He smelled like sandalwood and citrus and sex… or, was that her? Shit. The feral gleam in his hybrid eyes and sly smirk told her that she was definitely the cause of the heady scent filling their nostrils.

"Would you like me to get the camera?" he asked seductively, rolling his hips once more.

"I said that out loud," she whispered in horrifying realization.

"You did," he confirmed, amusement chasing away the darkness. If there was anyone on the planet with as vested an interest in removing the curse from Klaus Mikaelson's cock, it was Caroline Forbes. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep his laughter in check, he slowly let go of her wrists and pulled them both to a sitting position. She, of course, let him accidentally-on-purpose pull her all the way to his lap. He grazed her knuckles against the soft skin of her hips just above the waistline of her shorts, teasing her as she straddled him. "As enjoyable as that sounds, I would be happy for you to remove it another way as well, should that be your preference," he said genuinely, offering her a comforting smile as she worried her lower lip.

Whatever sex haze had momentarily come over her was rapidly giving way to mortification that she'd just made an ass out of herself in front of Adonis. "I usually just use my hands," she said shyly.

Klaus raised his eyebrows at her and pulled his from her hips. He set both arms on the back of the couch and shrugged. Gesturing at his jeans, he nodded his head and said in a husky tone painted with sexuality, "There you go sweetheart. Have at it."

And that's when she kissed him.

Like, wow.

For a guy with a cursed libido, the man could kiss. Damn. Tongues twisted. Hair got pulled. Shirts came off. Her bra hit the floor. His zipper slid down. His cock slid out.

And then she got to work. For the first time in months, Klaus felt his cock hardening. He gripped her hips so hard when she started siphoning his cursed organ that his nails dug into her skin. He ripped his mouth away from hers as the air left his lungs with the force of her spell. Her tiny hands wrapped around his thick shaft and glowed brighter and brighter as she pumped him up and down, every stroke expelling more and more of the darkness tainting her perfect fantasy. The hybrid ripped at her sunshine curls as he furiously attacked her mouth, his heart pounding as he purged the curse all over her magical fingers.

It was the best hand job he'd ever had.

Every nerve and sinew in his undead body sprang back to life. The feral masculinity that had been stolen by the curse surged through his veins in an orgasmic explosion of erotic carnality. Energy engulfed the Original hybrid as his power was restored and infused his essence with a sexual appetite that could be sated only by the miraculous creature splayed beneath his newly awakened immortal form rife with chiseled planes and sculpted abdominals.

Caroline.

How had he survived a thousand years without her writhing beneath him? The fiery siphon would have wondered the same thing had her mind not vacated her body the second he shredded her shorts with his bare hands. His lips crashed down onto hers as his fingers parted her folds and found her slippery clit. She came faster than the time he'd first recorded his signature move, the 'Papa Tunde's Blade.' She'd watched the clip over and over trying to figure out how it was humanly possible to penetrate someone so deeply.

Well, she figured it out when he buried his cock so far inside her pussy that she felt it in the depths of her soul where her heart pounded furiously in her chest. His hands and mouth seemed like they were everywhere all at once. She was awash in a thousand sensational pleasures, one orgasm rolling into another until nothing remained of hybrid nor siphon but a euphoric mound of pulsing flesh.

Klaus was the first to open his eyes. Looking around, it took him several long moments to process the destruction surrounding them. His entire parlor room was destroyed. Furniture was torn apart like it had been mauled by a pack of wild animals. The antique oriental rug he'd stolen centuries before was in tatters, as were their clothes, the latter of which were the least of his concerns. Among the shattered lamps and splintered picture frames lay the and ravaged body of the woman who saved his life.

Well, saved his penis. Whatever. Same thing.

Caroline barely opened her eyes when he picked up her still naked form and flashed them to his bedroom. She smiled up at him through her sex haze as he lay her down in the bed. Smirking to himself, the hybrid unpackaged a brand-new micro SD card. High capacity, of course. They were going to need it.

* * *

To say her besties were pissed was the understatement of, well, ever. As soon as she returned home three days later, safe and sound, and thoroughly well-fucked, the questioning commenced. Where was she? Why hadn't she called? What was she wearing? Where were her own clothes? What was with the dopey smile that wouldn't go away? What was that smell? WHO was that smell? Who'd she been with? What had they been doing? That last question had Stefan flashing out the front door.

"You had sex with Adonis?" Bonnie gasped, her hazel eyes widening in shock.

"For three days?" Lexi interjected.

"Was it good?"

"Did he give you the Papa Tunde?"

"Who is he?"

"How'd you meet hm?"

"Are you gonna see him again?"

"Was it as big as it looked on film?"

"Did he do the thing with his tongue?"

"Did you let him fuck you in the ass?"

Caroline's head spun as her eyes darted back and forth between her fellow fangirls. "Ohmigod, just stop!" she groaned as she flopped backwards on her bed and flung her arm over her eyes. She'd left Klaus' spacious plantation that morning high as a kite on new relationship energy and endorphins from the four orgasms he'd given her before she absolutely had to go makeup her final. Luckily, Professor Atticus Shane had been quite agreeable when she'd explained it was a magical emergency. He wasn't a witch, but he was a 'true believer'… quite possibly the lamest self-description in the history of lameness. Whatever. He was passionate about teaching and an excellent resource as he'd traveled the world studying every type of magic under the sun.

The final had lasted three grueling hours split between multiple choice, an essay portion, and an oral exam she'd passed with flying colors. In spite of the academic victory of yet another perfect semester, her mood had continued to decline as the hours dragged on and on. Klaus had been dodgy about it, but she wasn't on the honor roll for being an idiot. He hadn't said it, but she knew damn well he was off to kill Sophie Deveraux. With the curse lifted, Marcel had no more use for her. Hell hath no fury like a hybrid cursed with erectile dysfunction.

Normally, the bubbly blonde was against the killing of witches… but that bitch broke Adonis' penis. She deserved to die.

Finally, the frustrated siphon had had enough and blasted her nosy besties out the door. With all of Klaus' bodily donations in the past three days, her blood was swimming with enough magic to hold her over until she saw him that night for additional contributions. She looked out the window and groaned when she saw the sun high in the sky. Resigning herself to waiting for nightfall alone, she opened her laptop and pulled up a folder of her all-time favorite sex tapes. One of his regulars was some cheep blonde bartender that might have passed off as her when he delivered the blade from behind. It was her go-to when she really needed to get off. She pressed play and flicked the switch on her favorite vibrator. And then it happened.

Fuck.

She needed to get to Klaus.

* * *

The Original loved killing almost as much as he loved sex. Unfortunately, there wasn't a cloud bank large enough to the host the hybrid's history of homicides. If he had to narrow it down to his greatest hits, the murder he had planned for Sophie Deveraux topped the list. He'd been imagining exactly how he'd have her spend her final hours. The plan had been to force his blood down her throat, rip it out, transition her using the blood of the woman who rendered her curse useless, bite her once she'd turned, and only when she begged for his cure would he kick back and let his venom work its magic. He'd been looking forward to making a long weekend of it.

Fortunately for the witch, by the time he tracked down Marcel and got him to give up the location, Klaus was in such a foul mood that he skipped feeding her his blood and just ripped out her throat. Seeing her corpse fall at his feet did nothing to ease the tension that had been building ever since he'd kissed Caroline goodbye that morning. She'd needed the day to wrap up the semester and he had a witch to kill. Looking up at the sky, he groaned when the sun was only threatening to set in the west.

The immortal resigned himself to waiting it out in the comfort of his shower. Orgasms were his go-to when all he wanted to do was set the world on fire. He'd have preferred Caroline's mouth… or pussy… or ass… to his own hand, but it would have to do. He turned on the hot water and waited until all Sophie's blood had run down the drain before turning his thoughts to the woman whose essence hovered around him, harangued him, as he wrapped his hand around his cock. And then it happened.

Fuck.

He needed to get to Caroline.

* * *

"Something's wrong," they both spat into the phone as soon as Duo connected their video call. "What? What happened? Are you ok? Stop saying everything I say!"

"Caroline-"

"Klaus-" The Original had only known the fiery blonde for a few days, yet he instinctively knew better than to continue trying to silence her. He wisely held up a hand in surrender and let her go first. "Ok, so, I finished my final and came straight home. Bonnie, Stefan and Lexi were here and they were all yelling at me-"

"Yelling at you?" he growled aggressively. "I will tear them limb-"

"There will be no tearing of my friend's limbs!" she snarled back. She stared him down through the camera and didn't even blink when he let gold bleed into his irises. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she spat, "they wanted to know where I'd been-"

"As if it's any of their business."

"-and I told them I was with you. Stefan bailed, cuz, no offense, he's heard enough about your cock the last few months-"

"Well, I'm glad someone has been enjoying it," he growled bitterly, his molars gnashing together.

"-and I was filling in the girls, but they just kept annoying the shit out of me!" she continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"Really? Couldn't tell," he replied blandly.

"And now YOU'RE annoying me! God! This is seriously the worst day ever!" she moaned, setting the phone beside her and burying her head in her hands. "I woke up with you and felt like I could do anything, but now I just want to murder somebody!"

"I DID murder somebody," he shot back, rolling his eyes. "Normally, my mood improves with a bit of homicide, particularly one so highly anticipated, but it didn't help!"

"Mine usually improves when I watch your videos, but-"

"Really? Is that what you were doing when I called?" he asked, perking up. To his unhappy surprise, Caroline burst into tears. "Sweetheart, what has you so upset? Surely, you friends weren't that bad, and if they were, my offer stands to tea-"

"It-it's n-n-not tha-that," the broken blonde stuttered in between sobs. "I m-magicked them o-out of m-my r-room s-so I c-could be al-alone w-with your t-tapes, b-but…" her voice trailed off as she fell further and further into hysterics.

"Well, I was in the shower so I could be alone with my thoughts-"

"Were th-they ab-bout m-me?" she asked hopefully, peeking at him between her fingers.

"Clearly," he snorted. As if she needed to ask. No matter what he did or who he killed, he couldn't get his young blonde lover out of his head. "I was thinking about your lips wrapped around my cock-"

"R-really?" she asked rapidly, sitting up so quickly that her soft cotton sheet fell to her waist, revealing the tops of her creamy breasts to his hungry eyes. "I was u-using my v-vibrator, but I c-couldn't-"

"Me either!" he gasped in horror.

"I threw the f-fucking thing so hard against the w-wall that I broke it into a bajillion p-pieces!" she wailed, her stuttering slowly beginning to recede.

"Are you naked right now?" Klaus demanded with interest, his eyes fixated solely on her perky nipples as she flashed the camera. Her rosy buds hardened when she saw his pupils dilate at the sight of her naked flesh. She inhaled a shaky breath and minutely nodded her head. "Get rid of the sheet. Show me everything," he barked in a pitiful tone that sounded a lot more like begging than ordering. His hammering heart slowly stopped pounding painfully in his chest as she cast the white fabric aside. He reached down when he felt his cock twitch and instinctively began stroking himself. He ripped off his towel and perched the phone on his nightstand. He watched the screen as she lay back on her queen-sized bed and held it above her head, showing him as much as she could. "More. I need to see all of you," he pleaded with her.

"Phasmatos motus robix," the siphon muttered as she floated her Galaxy several feet into the air. Klaus groaned as he drank in the sight of her laid bare for his eyes only. "Show me you," she choked out in a hoarse whisper as her fingers slowly moved between her thighs. The hybrid effortlessly pushed his heavy oak nightstand a foot back using only his toe. Once she saw his cock in his hand as he worked himself up and down in a steady rhythm, she, too, felt her pulse begin to normalize. She breathed an audible sigh of relief when she pushed three fingers inside her aching core and began thrusting in and out while he watched from across town.

"For fuck's sake, spread your legs. I need to see your pussy," the hybrid panted, groaning when she thoughtlessly parted her soft lips with her free hand to give him a better view. She circled her clit with one slippery finger as she moaned his name aloud. They simultaneously brought themselves closer and closer to the edge, unable to look away from their phones. Caroline was the first to fall into euphoria, her eyes rolling shut as her head fell back against the pillow. "No!" he shouted suddenly. "Don't look away. Eyes on me, sweetheart, please. I'm fucking close."

The desperate tone painting his words combined with the black veins descending from beneath his glowing yellow eyes was her undoing. "Klaus!" the younger woman cried out as she fell apart for her undead lover.

"Caroline!" he screamed as hot, sticky relief coated his hands. The inhuman growl emitting from the back of his throat brought about a second wave of pleasure as Caroline soaked her bedding all the way through to her mattress.

Damnit. She went through more sets of sheets that way.


	4. Cosmic Irony is a Bitch

Chapter Four – Cosmic Irony is a Bitch

_"And yet the riddle was not to be solved by guess-work, but required the prophet's art wherein thou wast found lacking; neither birds nor sign from heaven helped thee, but I came. The simple Oedipus; I stopped her mouth."_ – Sophocles

Caroline was still in the shower when Klaus flashed into her dorm room, her invitation via Duo coming out more as a sobbing plea than a request. An hour later, they stumbled back into her attached bedroom together and collapsed on her now bare mattress. Once their chests stopped heaving, she looked at him and he looked at her…

That was the end of the bedroom.

The summer flew by in a flurry of fierce coupling that left them both breathless and relaxed and longing all at the same time. It was heaven and hell made flesh… and come… and sweat… and screams… with a side of mind-blowing orgasms seasoned with a dash of desperation.

As thrilling and endlessly erotic as it was, they both knew it couldn't go on. Caroline had to go back to school and start her senior year at Tulane in less than a week. Klaus was still fighting a war against Marcel for control of the Quarter. She'd moved in with him the night after they'd wrecked her dorm room. It was a miracle it had survived until morning. Every time they had sex was hotter than the time before. Klaus had been having hot hybrid sex for a thousand years. What he had with the young siphon was what came after hot. He literally couldn't keep his hands off of her. The blood lust he'd experienced when he and his family had become the Original vampires paled in comparison to have much he loved fucking this woman.

Caroline certainly wasn't complaining. Seriously. Like, at all.

They spent _all_ of their time together. They had to. They'd learned after the first time they'd separated that the longer they spent apart, the worse their moods swung. In the beginning, they could manage four or five hours without any consequences. It wasn't until ten or eleven that it became truly unbearable. That was no longer the case. Things had progressed to the point of shared showers. However, since showers meant naked, and naked meant sex, that was hardly a hardship.

When they did have to be apart, they could barely last an hour before shit got weird.

It started as a general confusion before their psyches devolved so completely that they no longer knew anything except that they needed to get to each other. It didn't matter where they were, or what they were doing, or who they had to go through. The sunshine blonde accidentally snapped Stefan's neck in her haste to get down the stairs where her lover was waiting not-so-patiently to fuck her in the back of his SUV. The Original had, on more than one occasion, ended up ripping out the hearts of Marcel's minions rather than hearing out his rival's latest peace offering. The hybrid wanted nothing less than complete control of the city. Well, he wanted it when he was coherent enough to think about the world beyond Caroline's pussy. Without his better half, he was reduced to a maniacal killing machine with the self-control of a toddler.

And then there was the pain.

Klaus was half vampire, meaning his senses were supernaturally heightened. He'd been the first to notice. Once Caroline's face was all that remained in his head, his entire body began to inexplicably ache. What started as a dull thud behind his eyes progressed to a migraine within minutes. After an hour, he was on the floor convulsing and vomiting blood. Since she was human, it took her twice that long, and the pain wasn't _as_ horrible, but with her there was the very real fear that she'd bleed out and succumb to hypovolemic shock.

Bonnie was also majoring in Occult Studies at Tulane and was an even bigger overachiever than her best friend. While the 0.01 difference in their GPAs was normally a source of irritation for the cursed blonde, she was grateful for the connection it afforded the full witch to the Department Chair's personal magical library. Professor Shane had taken an instant liking to her freshman year as she was the last of the Bennet line. He'd traveled the world studying different types of magic and his collection of grimoires was definitely their best hope for a solution. He was gone for the summer, but he'd left word with his colleagues that Bonnie and Caroline could have full access to his office. He'd promised to join the search upon his return, should they still need his assistance. If anyone could help, it was Professor Shane.

Well, he might have been able to help if Klaus' tongue hadn't been buried between Caroline's legs all morning.

She'd given up trying to get the horny couple off the plantation after the whole neck-snapping thing. That had been an _accident_, Bonnie. Stefan was in the way. She couldn't be held accountable for her actions when her pussy was on fire. Seriously. So, the Bennet witch had taken it upon herself to spend most of her summer researching what the fuck had happened to her best friend. More importantly, she was trying to figure out how to get her back.

Cuz, like, sex with Klaus was awesome, but she had a life to live. She was in college. She was building a life for herself. She had plans, and a future, and things that she wanted, and none of those things involved following around a megalomaniac for the rest of her days. A super sexy megalomaniac with a tongue that made her forget her own name, but still. She'd freely admitted to her cursed lover a month ago that she'd fallen in love with him, a sentiment he'd initiated. Life together sounded awesome. Life in the _same room_ together did not.

Fortunately, after months of research, Bonnie finally came through. Definitely. Maybe. Ok, so, she finally gave up and begged the good professor for help, fine. Whatever worked, right? She'd told the oversexed couple a week prior that Shane would be coming back from an expedition in Africa and was very interesting in talking to them in person after she'd broken down and emailed him a brief overview of the situation.

Unfortunately, Klaus had Caroline on her knees and didn't care too much that they were making their helpers wait. Bonnie had been blowing up her phone for over an hour. He'd silenced it by throwing it out the window and apologized with anal. _That_ had definitely ruined the sheets. He'd pointed out that they couldn't go to Tulane smelling like the inside of her ass, which had led to yet another shared shower. He was the most powerful creature on the planet. An impatient college professor wasn't a deterrent when his girlfriend looked so pretty with her strawberry lips wrapped around his cock.

The Original groaned when she wrapped her tiny hand around the base of his shaft as she worked him up and down, hollowing her cheeks with every thrust. He tangled his fingers in her hair as she sucked and licked him closer to the edge. There was something otherworldly about sucking his immortal's dick that made her completely lose track of time. She'd come to with her jaw numb and his taste on her lips. She massaged his balls and that was it. He loved when she swallowed his seed, but the joy of shower head was that he could come all over her face and breasts. He pulled out and coated her lips and chin before finishing on her chest, rivulets of his semen dripping off her nipples. Before the warm cascade of water spraying down on them could wash away the evidence of his arousal, she looked up at him mischievously and wiped her finger across her breasts and slowly licked it away.

Before Caroline could process the taste of his salty release, he had her legs over his shoulders and her back to the tile wall as he devoured her pussy on his knees. "Fuck!" she cried out when his tongue swirled around and around her clit. "Fuck, Klaus, get your fingers in me!" she commanded, gasping when he pushed in three at once and began to mercilessly fuck her hot center. He ate her out with abandon, his harsh stubble scraping against her velvet lips. She ripped at his soaking dirty blond locks to spur him on as she rode his face. He increased his thrusts to a supernatural pace until she screamed and soaked his chin with euphoric bliss. The taste of his effect on her made his monster claw its way to the surface. He nipped at her clit to get her attention as she started to come back to earth. She looked down and found his glowing eyes peering up at her cerulean blues, silently asking permission as he pulled away his lips to flick her throbbing bud with his tongue as his fingers built her up again. The lecherous sight of his wicked tongue on her pussy was enough to get her to agree to kidney donation. She enthusiastically nodded her consent and reveled in the feral smirk curling his upper lip before he slowly kissed and licked his way to her femoral artery. She gasped and again came on his fingers when she felt his double fangs pierce her upper thigh, his thumb rubbing her clit to prolong her high. He drank deeply as she siphoned from his mouth to slowly close the wound once he'd had his fill.

Klaus smirked up at the blonde student when he saw her eyes closed, her legs like jelly over his shoulders. He pushed up with his powerful leg muscles and took her in his arms, lightly pecking her face over and over in reverent kisses until she came back to him. With a lazy smile, she parted her lips and accepted his tongue in her hot mouth. He was considering fucking her up against the wall when Bonnie magically blasted the lock off the bathroom door.

"What the fuck!" Caroline shouted as Klaus idly toyed with her nipple. The witch just rolled her hazel eyes. It was nothing any of them hadn't seen over and over since he'd come into their lives… and inside Caroline. Over and over. A lot.

"Playtime's over," she said bossily, reaching into the marble shower stall and shutting off the water, earning her a growl from the hybrid. "Save it for the tourists," she snapped when he let his eyes go wolf. "Get dressed and get your asses downstairs. Shane is waiting."

"You brought the professor here?" he asked skeptically. "What time is it?" Like his girlfriend, he had a bad habit of forgetting anything existed but the feel of her skin on his. More than one afternoon had bled into night without either of them noticing the passage of time.

"It's three o'clock. You were supposed to meet us at Tulane at one," she answered, rolling her eyes as he brushed passed her clad in nothing but a plush white bath towel.

"I'm sorry, Bon," the blonde said apologetically as she dried her hair with another plush towel. "Is he pissed?"

"Fortunately, no," she replied, tossing a pair of soft cotton shorts and a t-shirt at her friend. The siphon hadn't bothered replacing her underwear once Klaus had torn through multiple sets of replacements. Vampire strength was hell on silk and lace. Waltzing passed him to hold the bedroom door open, the witch added, "He's intrigued."

"Lovely. Your professor's a pervert," he interjected, tugging a dark red Henley over his still wet chest.

"Says the guy with a terabyte of porn," the witch snapped back.

"That's lowballing it, sweetheart. I'm quite certain the bedroom cameras I had installed six weeks ago have at least doubled my collection," he added, playfully slapping the blonde on the ass as they made their way down the stairs.

"Did not need to know that, Klaus," Bonnie replied, grimacing. She hadn't been able to watch his tapes since finding out he'd slaughtered half of Europe before coming to America in the 1700s.

"So, you're Klaus Mikaelson," an excited voice greeted them when they entered his living room. "I'm a huge fan of your family," he added, vigorously shaking the Original's hand. "Atticus Shane, Department Chair of Occult Studies at Tulane. It's an honor to meet you."

"Thanks for meeting us here," Caroline interjected before her boyfriend's head swelled to the size of a hot-air balloon at the professor's fanboying.

"Yes, much appreciated, professor. We were a bit late getting ready," Klaus said unapologetically as he processed their visitor's unexpected enthusiasm for the Mikaelson's legacy. He preferred it when men quaked with fear at the sound of their name.

"Oh, please, call me Shane," he said dismissively as he accepted the glass of bourbon the siphon extended before pouring glasses for the rest of them. The four of them took seats on the plush couches beside a large bay window as the afternoon sun bathed them in daylight.

"Might as well make yourself comfortable, mate. It's a long story," Klaus sighed, tugging the blonde onto his lap. The couple took turns bringing their guest up to speed for the better part of an hour.

The professor listened to their plight in awe. When they finally finished their tale of woe, they turned their matching blue eyes to him expectantly. A sly smile spread across his face, his lip twitching up in the slightest of smirks. "Well, don't just sit there staring at us like a creeper," Caroline said, rolling her eyes in exasperation after the silence began to drag. "I can see the little hamster wheel turning," she sassed as she pointed an accusatory finger in his direction. "Tell us what you know."

Klaus didn't find their situation as amusing as the young professor and quickly grew bored with the silence. "You'd do well to answer her, mate," he said menacingly as he let the veins beneath his glowing eyes blacken as a reminder that he wasn't just an interested scholar but a prolific mass murderer.

That seemed to get Shane's attention. He did his best to mask his fascination when he answered the inseparable couple. "Call it a parting gift from the Other Side," he replied with a tell-tale twitch of his upper lip. When he saw the hybrid's eyes narrow, he quickly continued his explanation. "Sophie designed the curse on your body to yield only when it was siphoned into the body of a living witch."

"Yes, yes, the curse was broken, and the witch is dead," Klaus interjected, cutting the professor off. "What's the problem?"

"It wasn't broken. It was transferred into that siphon. Caroline is the living embodiment of your sexuality."

"Rubbish. That's a part of who I am. It can't be taken OR transferred, and certainly not by a now rotting corpse," the hybrid scoffed.

"Exactly, Klaus. It's a part of who you are, and now that part is in Caroline."

Realization dawning, the siphon chimed in, "Which is why we can't stand to be apart from each other. We're literally connected." She and Bonnie shared a knowing look as her heart constricted in her chest.

Klaus looked between the two women as if they were insane. "The only magic in existence that blends two souls together occurs exclusively among werewolves."

"Which you are," Bonnie said emphatically, scooting further away from them on the couch as he glared at her.

"Which Caroline is not," he replied firmly, as though that settled the matter entirely.

"But I have a part of you inside of me now," the siphon reminded him before adding bitterly, "Sophie Deveraux made damn sure of that."

"Bloody witches," the hybrid scoffed. "If only there was a way to exterminate the lot of them..."

Ignoring that comment, the wide-eyed blonde turned to Shane and pleaded, "Is it even possible? If I absorbed some of his heritage, does that mean we're…?" her voice trailed off as she stared at the professor in disbelief. Klaus' face dropped as reality sunk in.

Fuck.

This was NOT good.

"Yeah," the curly-haired professor confirmed. "That's exactly what you are."

"I mean, it's never been documented, but there's never been a situation involving the Original Hybrid before, either," the dark-skinned witch added.

Throwing his hands up, the immortal barked, "You're bloody insane, all of you! It isn't possible. What you're talking about exists only among my kind, and even then, it's extremely rare. It has to be something else. It can't be this. It just can't be. Caroline can't be my-"

"Mate," she finished for him, leaning against him so that he could feel her body heat radiating into him through the fabric of their unwanted clothing. "We're mates, Klaus," she repeated softly, taking his hands. Any doubt he had faded away the second he touched her skin. A calm surrender came over the improbable couple and they knew it to be true.

Unfortunately, that simple truth left the hybrid with more questions than answers. "As I said, this kind of magic is incredibly rare."

"I need another drink," she mumbled, dazed, as she got up to refill her glass.

"I know," Shane agreed, holding up his hand to Klaus in a placating gesture as she brushed passed him. "I agree it sounds impossible, but I've studied magic all over the world-"

"And I've lived it for a thousand years!" the immortal rebutted. "Mates are a mirror image of each other, bonded together by their very souls. It's almost impossible that they even find each other. Souls mates are a curse unto themselves. The afflicted are destined to walk the earth never finding true happiness. They don't even know they're connected until they literally, physically, mate," he explained in a huff.

"Exactly," Caroline cut in. "We were unhappy and frustrated before we met, but we weren't in actual pain until after we had sex."

The hybrid snorted, rolling his eyes. "This is utter nonsense. I've seen it only a handful of times in a millennium. Those few couples didn't suffer as we do when we're more than a room apart. Yes, they can get a bit moody, but they don't fall to the ground vomiting blood. _That_ magic is not _this_ magic."

Shane shook his head as he stared at them in fascination. "You're right. This is something entirely different. Caroline wasn't born to be your mate. Magic made her that way."

"Sophie Deveraux's magic!" he shouted, anger returning when he got up to pace the room in circles. He quickly downed the shot Caroline had poured for herself, earning him a death glare. "In case you've not been paying attention, she is dead! I killed her myself. Any spells she cast ended when I ripped her heart from her wretched chest!"

The young blonde's head swam as she tried to process everything whirling around in her brain. her muddled thoughts fogged more and more the longer she wasn't touching her mate. When the room began to spin, she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes with a groan. Klaus was beside her in an instant, wrapping her in his strong arms. A sense of tranquility overtook her, and the pain was gone. "Siphoning is a spell by itself. _That_ magic became _my_ magic the minute I pulled it out of you," she explained, shaking her head from side to side to clear out the cobwebs.

"No, it started before then," the witch cut in as a thought occurred to her. "Think about it, Care. What happened when you first saw Klaus' tapes?" A bright red blush crept up the siphon's cheeks, forcing her to look away from her professor as a thousand naughty images flashed through her mind. "Besides that," Bonnie snorted, rolling her hazel eyes. "Admit it. You were hooked the minute you saw him giving that blonde chick the Papa Tunde."

"Don't ask," Klaus warned their guest with a threatening glance. The hybrid didn't need an explanation. He'd delighted in hearing exactly how his recordings had affected Caroline. Had repeatedly asked her to show him what she did to herself as she imagined it was him. Had done every last filthy thing about which she'd ever fantasized.

"You're right," the blonde confessed quietly. "Sophie must have sought me out. Gotten hold of something that belonged to me to use in the spell against you," she added, leaning against her mate's sculpted chest. "She planned it from the start."

The professor and his favorite student shared another look as their realization came full circle. Klaus shook his head from side to side as he willed the words that he knew were coming to stay buried forever. "And if you want to break the spell…" Bonnie said quietly, her voice trailing off.

A single tear rolled down the siphon's cheek as she looked up at her mate from beneath her long lashes, the depths of her sapphire orbs boring into him as dread chilled them both from the inside out. Her words came out in a tight whisper as she held onto him for support when her legs threatened to give out, "The witch that has to die… is _me_."

"No," he barked, vehemently shaking his head as his wolf clawed just beneath the surface. She opened her mouth to protest but clamped it shut when he roared, "_NO!_" Her scream pierced the air when he suddenly flipped the liquor table upside down with barely the tips of his fingers, his other arm never leaving her shoulders. Shane cast his eyes to Bonnie, mentally preparing himself to make a run for it.

Caroline should have been scared. She should have used the last of her magic to give Klaus the world's longest aneurysm. She should have bought herself enough time to run like hell. She didn't, and she wasn't. What she did do was nuzzle her head into his chest. A calmness descended upon them as they found peace in the ties that bind. "I will not lose you, Caroline," he swore emphatically, stroking her sunshine curls as he gently rubbed her back, his monster quelled.

Sniffling, she mumbled, "But if it's the only way to break the curse-"

"It's not that simple," Shane added, reminding the distraught lovers of his presence. The young woman turned her gaze to him, her head still cradled against the Original's chest. "When one mate is lost, the other is driven to madness. The few cases that are documented all say the same thing, that the survivors take their own lives within the year."

"But Klaus _can't_ die," she replied sadly, "only me."

"You're not going to die, love," he passionately vowed. "I won't let you."

"It's not up to you," she said with a sniff. When he looked down at her, horrified, she clarified, "I'm human, babe. Humans die."

"You're twenty-one-years old, Caroline. You're too young to think about such darkness," he soothed her, his fingertips grazing her back in calming circles. "Witches can live extraordinarily long lives."

"But she's not a full witch," the brunette woman interjected. "She's a siphon."

"Who is mated to an unkillable magical being," he reminded her venomously. Turning to Caroline, his tone softened when he sincerely promised, "Consider me your lifetime supplier." When another tear rolled down her cheek, he pulled her closer and rested his head atop her golden curls as his undead heart ached with a pain he'd never known. If he literally stayed by her side, he could turn one lifetime into at least two, possibly three. He could potentially keep her for two hundred years, maybe more, but the day would come that time ran out. She was right. Humans died... and he couldn't. She would be gone, and he would be lost to madness, damned for all time.

Cosmic irony is a bitch.


	5. Bad Moon Rising

Chapter Five – Bad Moon Rising

_"I hope you got your things together. I hope you are quite prepared to die. I know the end is coming soon. An eye is taken for an eye. Don't go 'round tonight. It's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon on the rise."_ – Creedence Clearwater Revival

"What's it like?" the sunshine blonde asked her mate as she lay naked beside him two months later. "Being dead?"

The hybrid rolled his eyes. They'd been over this a million times. "You're not going to die, love," he promised. "I won't let you."

She'd dropped out of Tulane after Shane had dropped a bombshell on their relationship. As much as she loved school, Klaus couldn't be away from her for more than a few minutes before he fell to the ground seizing. Even without heightened senses, she wasn't far behind. Even going to the bathroom felt like torture. If one had to go, the other had to wait outside the door. Their lives were in a stasis. Everyone they knew, and anyone the hybrid had been able to compel or threaten, was working day and night to find a solution to their mating problem. So far, no one had been able to come up with anything.

The naked blonde trailing her nails up and down his undead belly was the only exception. An idea had been fluttering through her thoughts for the last week. She'd been hoping something better would turn up with all the research being done on their behalf, but things were not looking good for the cursed couple.

Well, ok, Klaus lying their naked looked good. Like, he was still her Adonis. The man was hot.

If her idea was their only way out, it wasn't so bad. The hard part would be getting him to go along with it.

Hard part… Had she really just thought that? Wasn't that what had landed them in this mess in the first place?

Whatever. Only one way to find out. "Well, I'm not jumping off a bridge, if that's what you're thinking."

"You'd better not," he warned with a feral growl as he clutched her wrist protectively. "Besides, I can jump faster. I'd catch you."

Caroline looked over at his playful smile and forgot what she'd been talking about. When he gave her that look, nothing mattered except getting his cock in her pussy as fast as possible. She climbed on top of him and parted his lips with her eager tongue, grinding her pelvis against him.

Yeah. The hard part was the one she was after.

Klaus groaned and threw his head back when her delicate hand wrapped tightly around his thick cock. She ran her thumb across the tip of his head and smiled into their kiss when a hot drop of precum slid out. After a minute of pumping him up and down, she guided his shaft into her dripping center. He pulled himself up to rest his back against the headboard so she could take him deeper inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she rode him up and down. She pressed her breasts into him as he scratched his nails down her back, making her squeeze him tight with her soft walls of flesh.

He grazed his fingers around her ass and down her hip until he got to her pussy. He circled her clit just the way she liked it until she was shaking on his lap, her legs spread wide as he impaled her deeper and deeper with every thrust that brought her closer to the edge of oblivion. "Come for me, sweetheart," he purred against her lips. His silky British accent was the final push she needed to come on his cock, crying out his name. He held her hips steady as he viciously fucked her hard and fast until he came deep inside her pussy.

Caroline's senses came back to her when Klaus carefully bit into her neck. She'd become his favorite meal in more ways than one. He hated blood bags and she hated watching him drain the blood of innocents. The Mikaelsons had a few blood bunnies running around New Orleans, but it took them several days to recharge before he could buy their cooperation again. She'd offered up herself as a very willing supplement. They'd discovered early on that if she siphoned magic from him while he was drinking from her, he could have his fill without her suffering the normal side effects of blood loss. This time, her skin didn't glow around his fangs.

"Sweetheart, why aren't you healing?" he asked, concerned, as he lapped at the crimson liquid dripping down her throat.

"I want you to heal me this time," she explained in a sultry whisper.

The hybrid pulled back and looked at her speculatively. "You want me to feed you my blood?" he asked skeptically, unsure if he'd understood her correctly. His eyebrows raised in surprise when she nodded her assent with a bright smile. "Oh," he said, tilting his head to the side as he thought about it. She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and his mind was made up. He quickly spun her around in his lap, hooking an arm around her neck. The veins beneath his eyes blackened as he bit into his veins. "There you go, sweetheart," he said, offering her his bloody wrist. "Have at it." His eyes rolled shut in pleasure as her hot lips suckled his bite, his blood magically closing the wound on her neck.

It should have disgusted her. Humans hated the coppery taste of a vampire's life force. She should have been barely able to choke it down. It should have been the last part of him she'd want in her mouth, but it wasn't. She let her eyes roll shut as she felt his magic fill her from the inside out. She moaned in pleasure at the sweet taste caressing her tongue, whimpering when her supply was cut off when the wound healed. She inhaled deeply when she pulled away and let her head fall back against his muscular shoulder.

When he looked at her hazy eyes gazing lazily up at him, he couldn't help but think she looked almost drunk on his blood. "Did you… enjoy that?" he asked curiously. She hummed her approval and nodded her head in confirmation. "What made you want to try that?"

Caroline looked up at her mate as she thought how best to present her idea. Should she say it outright? Or, would it be better if she led him to the same conclusion? Should she be sneaky and just go through with it without telling him the plan? No. That was a shitty idea. She wanted him at her side. It wouldn't do to have him question her for the rest of ever.

And that's what she wanted from him. The rest of ever. That was reasonable, right?

"I needed to know what it was like," she said honestly, "before I tell you that I figured it out."

"And what is it you've figured out?" he asked, the look she was giving setting him on edge.

She kissed him gently on the lips before revealing, "How to break the mating bond."

Klaus scoffed. "The mating bond is a spell cast by you, love. The only way to break the spell is for _you_ to die."

She took in a deep breath, swallowed down her emotions, held her head high, and locked her eyes with his. "I know."

The immortal's jaw dropped as anger flashed through his eyes, darkening his handsome face. "What do you mean you 'know?' What in the bloody hell does that mean?"

"I mean this only ends one way, babe."

"With you dead? Not a chance," he spat furiously.

"Yes, with me dead." Before he could object, his pretty blonde mate smiled at him and kissed him reassuringly on the lips, the back of her knuckles stroking his harsh stubble. "But I don't have to stay that way."

Klaus stared at her incredulously, absorbing the weight of her words. She moved her hand up to run her fingers soothingly through his dirty blonde hair, but he grabbed her wrist at lightning speed. "You want me to turn you." It wasn't a question. It was a disgusted declaration. She was so strong, and beautiful, and full of light. The last thing he ever wanted was for her to end up like him. She was the antithesis of evil. Everything that was good about him was Caroline Forbes.

She looked at her wrist and raised a challenging eyebrow at him, daring him to try holding her against her will. He followed her gaze to his hand clutching her as though noticing for the first time. That happened all the time. Touching her was as vital to him as breathing. He looked back at her and reluctantly let go. When his hand fell to his lap, she took it in hers and intertwined their fingers. She needed to touch him, too, but, like, on her terms. Seriously. No man handling allowed.

"It's not that I _want_ you to, exactly," she sighed. Turning to him, she shrugged and added, "I just don't see any other way out of this."

"Sweetheart, we have people working around the clock to find a solution. Other mates can live long, happy lives while occasionally being in separate locations. An answer will reveal itself," he said with just a hint of desperation in his ocean eyes.

Caroline snorted and replied, "Yeah, ok, so what?" When he looked at her blankly, she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I'll still die one day, and yeah, ok, maybe not for a really long time, but it will happen. What happens to you then?"

"Well, that's not really your concern once you're gone, is it?"

"What the actual fuck?!" she spat, dropping his hand. She got up from the bed and paced back and forth, careful not to go too far in case he got sick. "You're not just some fuckbuddy to me, ok? And I'm not just a nameless face on a video tape."

"I went digital over a decade ago, thank you very much," he corrected her, offended.

"Just shut up," she said bossily, glaring at him. "I'm your _mate_, Klaus. You know what will happen to you when I'm gone. You'll want to kill yourself! Fuck, you'll probably even try it over and over just to get a break from the uncontrollable agony, but then you'll wake up! _You. Can't. Die!_" she ranted, her voice rising to a shriek. "Do you honestly think I'm just going to stand idly by and let that happen? No!" she shouted when he opened his mouth. "Shut it, Mikaelson. I'm not finished," she barked.

"Caroline, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking, I will kill you," he growled menacingly.

The sunshine blonde threw her arms up and replied sarcastically, "Have at it, sweetheart."

"It's a figure of speech, love. I'm not going to _actually_ murder you," the hybrid snarled, rolling his eyes. "Although, times like this it would be nice to snap your neck just to shut you up for a bit," he grumbled off-handedly.

"It's only temporary," she sighed as her body magnetically drew her back to his side.

He wrapped her up in his strong arms and kissed the top of her head. "You don't know what you ask of me."

The siphon crawled on top of him and kissed him on the lips, her tongue softly caressing his. "I know exactly what I'm asking. You feed me your blood. I die. I wake up again."

"There's more to it that than," he replied almost petulantly, toying with her nipples with both hands.

Ugh. How was she supposed to argue her position when he touched her like that? She swirled her hips around and smiled to herself when his cock began to harden in spite of the gravity of their conversation. She'd lost count of how many times a day she needed him to fill her. As amazing as it felt to have him inside of her anytime she wanted, this was no way to live. She knew it and he knew it. There was more to their lives together than mind-blowing sex. There had to be. She just needed to make him see that this was their only option, and it wasn't even a bad one. Shane's research had revealed that siphons were still magical even after they'd been turned into vampires.

Unfortunately, it was hard to convince the hybrid of much of anything when he flashed her to her hands and knees. If there was one thing she'd known before she slept with Adonis herself, it was that the man had stamina. She grabbed a pillow and settled herself comfortably on top of her arms, her ass high in the air while he supported her by her hips. The Original porn star started by teasing her clit with the tip of his thick cock. He rubbed her little bud up and down until she was on the edge before rapidly impaling her with his experienced shaft. He fucked her hard and fast until she was screaming his name.

Klaus slowed his pace after prolonging his mate's orgasm for as long as humanly possible. Her human frailty was her only downfall in the immortal's eyes. She was insatiable, as was he. Unfortunately, she reached her limits long before he did. Vampires could fuck for hours on end without pausing for longer than the time it took to catch their unnecessary breaths. She often needed a short nap in between rounds, during which he was forced to wait until she was ready to go again. He'd always been above quota in the orgasm department, but since meeting the young blonde, he couldn't even sleep through the night without needing to be inside of her at least once, preferably twice or more.

Caroline moaned when she felt the familiar sensation of minty lubricant coating her anus before he pushed two slick fingers inside of her. She buried her face in her arms and gasped in pleasure when he slid his cock in her ass, her tight ring of muscle effortless stretching to accommodate him. She'd never had anal sex before meeting him, but it had taken all of two minutes for him to talk her into giving it up. In her defense, he'd been eating her out when he first penetrated her with a finger. She'd have agreed to anything if it kept his tongue on her clit. He slowly warmed her up before pressing his length in her ass all the way to the hilt. "Touch yourself for me, love," he growled as his own eyes rolled shut.

The siphon barely nodded her head before snaking her hand between her legs. She found her slippery clit and rubbed it around and around in tight circles. Before she'd met him, sex was all about getting off and that was that. With her mate, it wasn't like that. Her body responded to him differently. There was something meditative about sex with Klaus that kept her going orgasm after orgasm. There were times that she lost count of how many times he made her come, not that it mattered. No matter how many times they mated, it was never enough.

The Original briefly opened his eyes to watch his thick cock slowly thrusting in and out of her tight ass. The sight of her cheeks spread wide to accommodate his girth had his nails digging into her hips. When he heard the musical sound of her whimpering, he picked up the pace to help her find the edge. She toppled over with a deafening scream that had his own release erupting into her like Mount Vesuvius. He couldn't help himself. Her pleasure had that effect on him. Nothing in his long, long, long life brought him greater joy than giving his mate multiple orgasms.

She obviously had no complaints. Seriously. The man knew what to do with his monster cock. Like, she'd named him Adonis for a reason.

Once the endorphins had worn off and their brains remembered how to think, she looked up at him adoringly from beneath her long lashes. "Do you really want to spend an eternity without this?" she asked sincerely, nuzzling into his feather bird tattoo.

Klaus sighed and rested his head back against the headboard. "No. I can't imagine going ten minutes without this," he confessed, his voice tinged with longing for the woman he hadn't yet lost, "but what can I do about it?"

Caroline kissed his tattoo with a tenderness than broke his undead heart. She climbed on top of him and pecked him on the lips. She pulled back quickly, knowing it took them only seconds to get completely carried away.

Not that getting carried away with Klaus was a problem, but, like, she needed him to just kill her already. Was that so hard? Hard. Fuck. Better get down to business… Get down. Shit. This curse needed to break before he broke her vagina.

The young blonde tilted her head to the side, freely offering him her neck now that his blood filled her veins. "You can drink."

The Original Hybrid was a fearsome creature to behold. He measured his body count in the tens of thousands. He'd killed a lot of people, too. That number might be slightly higher, but she tried not to think too closely about the fact that she was mated to the most prolific serial killer in history. He preferred not to think too closely about the fact that those numbers meant absolutely nothing. He'd never backed down on anything a day in his life… but that was before he met the even more fearsome Caroline Forbes.

The bright little blonde had the power to bring the mighty wolf to his knees with one sweet smile.

She had him by his exceptionally talented balls and he knew it. He couldn't say no, not when it came to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her creamy breasts up against his chiseled pecs. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of their leftover arousal and his decision suddenly seemed so clear. No, he couldn't live without her, nor could he condemn her to a life as nothing but a slave to their cursed passion. He wanted more for her than that. Wanted more for them. He would take New Orleans back from Marcel and rule it as a king.

What's a king without a queen?

When she felt his breath hot against her throat, she tightened her grip around his shoulders and whispered, "I love you. Now kill me."

He smirked against her soft skin, his fangs extending from his gums as his monster came out to play. "As you wish." He gently kissed her neck over and over, mentally preparing himself to take her life. The last words she heard as a human were, "I love you, Caroline. I'll see you soon." A tiny gasp flitted from her sweet lips when he pierced her jugular with a murderous caress. He took his time draining her, savoring every second of her gift to him.

It was a gift to herself, really. A little death and she'd get to spend eternity filled with great sex at the side of the most powerful man on earth... a man who was ridiculously in love with her. Where was the downside, exactly? Klaus certainly wasn't down. She could feel his cock hardening as her taste coated his throat. Lost in the throes of deadly passion, she did the only thing that made sense. A low growl emitted from the depths of the hybrid's chest when his siphon sank down on his trembling shaft, claiming him as hers for all time.

The last thing Caroline experienced as a human was a dizzying orgasm at the hands of her mate before the world went black.

* * *

When she woke up that night, she was dead.

Death was fucking amazing.

The newly turned vampire-witch hybrid had barely opened her eyes before the Original Hybrid was forcing a crystal flute of fresh human blood into her tiny hands. Human blood. Holy fucking shit. If there was anything on earth better than sex, it was the metallic magic melting her mouth. She felt her body awakening in an entirely new way as she eagerly completed her transition in the bedroom of his plantation. She greedily gulped down her first glass of blood and looked around frantically for a refill. Smirking, Klaus handed her a blood bag. She ripped it out of his hand with far greater force than she'd meant to in her haste to guzzle it down like she was seventeen and getting drunk at her first kegger.

This was better than stale beer. This was better than perfectly aged bourbon. This was better than anything! As she sucked down a second bag of B positive, she fully understood what Lexi had meant when she'd told her roommates that blood was better than sex.

Of course, Lexi Branson wasn't mated to Klaus Mikaelson.

Once the rush of satiating her first blood lust had worn off, the sunshine blonde turned to him and was consumed by a sexual desire she hadn't known existed. The Herculean need to claim her mate was primal, her desperation for him to be inside her palpable. Her monster reveled in the way his eyes glowed hybrid when hers shone bright red, both of their faces covered in black spider webs that called to them like wolves howling at the moon. She lunged at him, but he was a different kind of hybrid. He was half vampire, half werewolf. Where she had magic, he had strength and speed. His inner beast flashed her up against the wall and ravaged her the way he'd longed to the entire time she'd been trapped in a frail human body.

Caroline wasn't human anymore. Would never be human again. Life was a small price to pay for an eternity of sexual satisfaction. Death hadn't been a sacrifice. It had been a blessing. She was the only hybrid of her kind. For the first time in her existence, she had an unending supply of magic. She would forever be able to draw power from the very spell that fueled her vampirism. It was death that made her feel most alive, and her undead heart beat for Klaus Mikaelson. She looked at him and she was whole. When he thrust inside her, she was home. Complete. Happy. Mated.

Klaus tore into her neck with his double fangs and felt the rush of a dozen lifetimes when her magically charged blood surged through his veins. She ripped his head to the side and quickly returned the favor, moaning when he hit her in just the right spot to make her shatter into a million pieces, every one of which belonged to him. He fucked her hard and fast through her first supernatural orgasm, and it took her undead breath away. She squeezed his shaft with her walls of flesh with a ferocity he hadn't been expecting. He pulled off her neck and gasped, filling his lungs with oxygen as arousal sent him flying.

In the brief moment it took him to recover, Caroline tackled him with her newfound strength. They took turns pinning each other to the wall, clawing and tearing at each other like wild beasts. They were so lost in each other's bodies that they didn't notice the window until they were flying through it. Klaus flashed them over so he hit the ground on his back, his mate straddling him as the light of the southern moon illuminated their naked bodies streaked with blood and dirt. He howled into the night when she impaled herself on his throbbing cock. He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely, his tongue claiming her mouth as his own. He hit one of her favorite spots and attacked her nipples when she pulled away from their kiss to audibly gasp. He sunk his fangs into her breast and drank deeply while she rode him up and down like an animal possessed. He loved the little sounds she made when he took her, but he wanted to make her scream.

The Original flashed his hybrid mate up against a gigantic willow tree. She cried out when the bark cut into her back, the sharp wounds quickly healing as her vampirism worked its magic on her newly turned skin. He slid his hand between their bodies as they rocked back and forth to circle her slippery clit with his index finger. She threw her head back against the trunk as a powerful orgasm brought forth from the depths of her mated soul a guttural scream that echoed into the still night air. The cascade of warmth gushing down his cock was his undoing. He buried himself to the hilt and came harder than he had in a thousand years. His head spun with dizzying pleasure and his legs gave out. The satiated couple fell to the ground in a heap of ragged flesh.

Caroline lay on Klaus' chest as the moon rose high overhead, bathing them in a peaceful glow of celestial light. The hybrids had barely caught their breath before he turned to his mate with a wicked grin and asked in his silky accent that always made her wet, "Well, are you ready to go again, sweetheart?"

The bubbly blonde's face lit up in a mischievous smirk. She climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply, their tongues dancing together in the night. When she pulled back, she had just one question.

"Which way to the camera?"


End file.
